The Flash: Son of the Sentinel
by robert32514
Summary: What if Harry was the son of Captain America and Peggy Carter, known only to a few? When the Boy who conquers is struck by Dark Magic by an enemy, it will empower him in ways he never knew. Can Harry carry on the legacy left behind by two of the greatest human beings who ever lived, and will Steve Rogers accept the role of Father, in a time not his own?
1. Chapter 1

**The Flash: son of the Sentinel  
**

 **Ch. 1 Emergency for Agent Hill**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers**

 **J. K. Rowling and Marvel Comics/Studios do.**

 **Positive reviews are welcome.**

 **Author's note: This is a story that is a combination of two separate stories taken from authors 'Njchrispatrick' and 'Nonsense-Nosense', while trying to find a way to tell a possible 'Flash' story for a third time. The idea behind this is, Harry discovers a certain truth about his origins after Petunia Dursley finally gives to him both knowledge and proof of things his mother had given to her to keep hidden and safe for when she felt Harry was ready to know. But a few years later, almost a year after Voldemorts defeat, he learns from his House Elf Kreature, that some of his friends, might not really be his friends. Before taking his Godson and running with help from his cousin Dudley Dursley and others, he is struck down by a lightning based dark curse by none other than Lucius Malfoy shortly after the last of the trials against the last of the Death Eaters. With his cousins and extended true families help, and his other cousin Maria Hill, he will align himself with S.H.I.E.L.D. in order to finally find out the truth of his origin and help him come to terms with the truth and his past.**

 **Also, with my last two attempts at doing a Flash/ Harry Potter story, I've been trying too hard. A good man once said, 'Don't try to work harder, try to work smarter.' That man's name was Jean Claude Van Damme. That quote was used in his film 'Hard Target' and was also used in other, later media work, over time. So, this is an third attempt at a Flash story as I fell in love with the uniform of the Elder Flash of the ending episode of Flash, Season Two, despite also being in love with Hunter Solomons take on the Jay Garrick-Flash suit. The uniform which once more turned John Wesley Shipp into the Hero not only known only as the Flash of Earth Three, but also revealed him to be the real Jay Garrick, an identity stolen from him by Solomon, was just amazing. I also loved how he took back his life while trying to continue the sentiment that Hunter began by taking Hunters fathers war helmet and using the original sentimentality it held when used, as his own, and completing the look that we all knew and loved from the comics.**

 **More importantly, this story was written in the memory of the character of the Marvel Cinematic Universe, Margaret 'Peggy' Carter, played by Hayley Atwell. Carter, who died before the battle that was forever known as the Civil War, of Captain America vs. Iron Man, was the greatest Agent S.H.I.E.L.D. ever had. As her niece was quoted as saying, 'It is better to do the right thing, than that which is easy.'**

 **Rest in Peace Agent Carter.**

 **Ch. 1 Emergency for Agent Hill**

 **Undisclosed Residence**

 **Oct. 12th, 1999**

 **2:30 PM**

S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Maria Hill was a nervous wreck. The normal correspondence she held with her third cousin once removed, that she'd been in communications with for the last four years now, was late. She knew she was from a long line of witches and wizards and was considered a squib amongst the magical community, something she didn't let bother her as she rose to the challenge of having a normal life outside of magic.

Having busted her ass to move up within the ranks as she did and upgraded to a level 10 and one of Director Nick Fury's top people, she was one not many chose to cross or dared even try. Of course, there were choices Fury tended to make at times that made her feel uncomfortable and made her question his said choices, but in the end, all that mattered, were the results as she did as she was ordered and in the process, lives were saved.

She was removed from her thoughts by a ringing from her undisclosed apartments wall phone. Walking into the apartment since she was standing outside on the top apartments balcony for a few good hours, keeping her eyes on the sky and not getting a even a glimpse of flapping wings.

She rushed into the apartment and picked up the receiver, "Hill."

 _"Hill, it's Fury."_ came the voice of her boss _, "We need you to come in."_

"Can I ask what this is about?" she asked after testing with a phrase that he got right as to ensure she was really speaking to the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D..

 _"It's about your cousin. He's here at the base. He's in a bad way and more, Hill. Shack had him sent to me immediately just under an hour ago."_ he answered. She didn't bother to listen to anymore as she slammed down the receiver and bolted out of her apartment, almost forgetting to lock it down.

Half an hour later found Hill quickly stomping her way within the S.H.I.E.L.D. Medical Facility. Her eyes settled on Fury who was talking with a African-British man in a set of colorful African styled robes with an odd flat hat that matched the robes coloring with tribal earrings in his ears. She recognized him as Kingsley Shacklebolt, a distant cousin to and also a confidant of Director Fury, as well as the newly elected British Minister of Magic and Liaison between S.H.I.E.L.D. and the non-magical realm. Both were standing in front of a set of windows within the S.H.I.E.L.D. Medical Wing's halls. She could see a file was within Fury's hands that he now closed upon Hills approach as he turned to her with a worried, yet tired expression.

"What happened?" Hill asked as she saw a female nurse in a S.H.I.E.L.D. approved set of nursing clothes, leave room they stood in front of that she assumed her cousin was within with Agent Phil Coulson shadowing her, the latter of whom passed a file to Fury, while the nurse, holding two sets of vials within her hand, was walking away to no doubt administer testing while under Coulsons supervision. As the senior Agent and nurse passed by Hill, Coulson nodded respectfully and acknowledged her by name with Hill returning the sentiment, while the nurse only smiled thinly with a slight nod.

"Dumbledore." was all Shacklebolt said at first with a tired _'sigh'_ before continuing with another name, "And Lucius Malfoy." Maria had stopped before both men at this point when the British Wizarding Lord Malfoy's name was dropped. He'd supposedly been among the last to finally pay for his crimes as it was rumored that with as many of the Death Eaters who had escaped alongside Riddles other followers, that it would take several years to finally put an end to the chapter and finish with those who had sided with Tom Marvollo Riddle.

"There is more to your cousin than you, myself, or Kingsley has actually known, Agent Hill." Fury started. "And part of the problem is thanks to a former Agent of this organization. I have an personal investigation I need to take care of that corresponds with this case, in order to get to the bottom of this, an investigation that involves your cousins true origins. But in order for you to understand what I mean, I need you to take a look at our current findings." Handing over the file in his hands to her, she looked at her cousin who was unconscious, lying on his back with breathing apparatus's connected to his nose and mouth. There were wires that ran under his hospital gown that were then connected to a monitor on his right, his vitals being monitored by those within the room and outside of it. His body was still, while a male child laid resting on his chest, its fingers unconsciously flexing on Harry's chest as his hair kept changing from various colors. Looking more closely, Maria could see that Harry's hair was not the same ravens colored, messy head of hair as she remembered from the photo's they'd exchanged over the time they knew one another. It was now strawberry blonde, and yet, currently a mess.

Her other cousin, Dudley Dursley, was sitting in a chair on the left, next to their cousin Harry's bed and hospital monitor, facing Harry, with his arms crossed, his eyes held a soft, yet haunted tone to them while also looking physically tired. Also within the room were other individuals she recognized as Neville Longbottom with a heavy build and dark hair, and Luna Lovegood with almost silver blond hair. Neville sat forward in the chair he sat in, his hands clasped together, his posture clearly showing he was very upset about something. Luna sat at Harry's feet with a hand on his right leg while trying to look as supportive as possible while staying awake. These two people were Harry's God-siblings, Neville being Harry's Godbrother through their mothers and Luna being his Godsister through her mother and James Potter. Hermione Granger was also in the room, laying curled up in a chair, asleep, her formerly bushy brunette head of hair lying against Nevilles shoulder. She was surprised to see Petunia sitting on Harry's unoccupied side inside, wiping her eyes constantly with a handkerchief as tears continued to flow down her face. Taking her eyes from her cousins and their friends and beginning to read the file, she found out a lot of information. For one, Albus Dumbledores manipulations went a lot further than anyone knew. Much of which Hill began to get pissed off about. Bindings, thefts, financial thefts, accessory to several murders, theft of guardianship, theft of magical items, attempts at setting up an illegal marriage contract with a plan to allow the female recipient, a one Ginervra Molly Weasley, to kill her cousin Harry, once a child had been conceived during the honeymoon and would receive all of the wealth and benefits within the Potter and Black vaults. Her mother Molly Weasley-Prewett was also an accessory to the forging of an illegal marriage contract, an accessory to commit murder, and false part recipient of some of the Potter and Black funds.

The file as she continued to read, had her teeth grinding as her relatives from both Petunia and Dudley had their minds tampered with as were James and Lily by one Albus Dumbledore, while Vernon not only allowed his wife and sons minds be tampered with, but, his sons Magical core was bound as well. Petunia's had been bound when she was a child, all for Dumbledores 'Greater Good', so he could manipulate her sister Lily, until a time when Lily outlived her purpose. There was more, much more as well as accomplices. One of the names being constantly repeated within the file as an accomplice and accessory, was Molly Weasley-Prewett, while her daughter Ginervra and youngest son Ronald, would gain wealth, and Ronald would gain one Hermione Granger to do with as he pleased. Another accomplice was Severus Tobias Snape who was killed by Riddle himself, keeping him from inheriting what he thought he could gain in siding with Albus Dumbledore.

When she couldn't read anymore due to her anger levels rising, she almost slammed the file closed when Fury stopped her with a command, "Read more, Agent."

She looked at him with a glare for a moment and then continued to read. She turned the page and gasped, as she was shocked to find that Harry was not James and Lily's biological child. James had been born impotent due to his mother, Euphemia Potter, having difficulties in giving birth many times, with James Potter being the first and only child successfully birthed child of Fleamont and Euphemia Potter. James had contracted a genetic disorder which prevented him from having children until Lily came up with an idea and decided to get help through surrogacy. They had found and spoke to someone that ran a sperm bank. Said someone was very familiar with S.H.I.E.L.D. and a relative to one Dr. Abraham Erskine, the creator of the Super Soldier formula that created the Legendary Hero of World war Two, one Captain Steve Rogers, aka Captain America and a close friend of one Agent Peggy Carter.

That man was none other than the great nephew of Erskine, one Dr. Richard Erskine. The man ran a clinic in London that dealt in sperm donations and aided Lily and James Potter in giving them their life's dream of parenting children. Lily had a copy of Captain Rogers file minus any information pertaining to Captain Rogers other identity of being Captain America. The file had a picture with a letter informing Harry of the truth. In the letter, written in the hand of Lily Potter with a few inputs from James, was the truth of their sons origins. But there was more, they didn't so much as accept a sperm sample, but rather, an already fertilized egg of one Margaret 'Peggy' Carter. They'd later place a heavy glamor on Harry after he was born that would not be deactivated unless through an activation pass phrase/charm spell that they had hid within the letter.

Harry apparently undid the glamor on himself as he found himself becoming bigger, stronger, faster, and even more intelligent since the final battle of Hogwarts after having died and returned to finish off Tom Riddle. But internally, her cousin had been hurting, emotionally and psychologically. He had learned while in limbo the truth of his life and that he'd been betrayed by those whom he trusted. Those whom he had grown close to were nothing more than liars, thieves, and con-artists. At the trials, Lucius Malfoy, in a last ditch effort to get one over Harry before he was shipped off to Azkaban for the remainder of his days, paid someone to switch his bindings that cut off his magic and returned his wand to him. When Harry, under new glamors in order to not let people in on the changes he found of himself, was in his sights, Malfoy took the shot and hit Harry with a dark, lightning based spell that the Malfoy family was famous for, that sent Harry flying through the Ministry Atrium. Multiple stunning spells from various sources, used against the deranged mad man, had shut down his heart and killed him. The one who aided Lucius, was apprehended and placed within a cell with manacles courtesy of Kingsley himself, until a trial date could be set for the offender.

Harry in the meantime, was left in a coma. Both of Harry's God-siblings acted fast, and with aid from Kingsley, contacted Fury. With the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s help, Harry was safely and discreetly transported to the undisclosed S.H.I.E.L.D. Medical Facility. Hermione, Petunia, and Dudley were picked up in the process after Neville and Luna tracked down and questioned all three persons before trusting them enough to bring with them, especially as Hermione had loved Harry like a brother, Dudley and his mother wanted a chance to correct the mistakes they both had made since their minds had been augmented due to Dumbledore's power and Vernons choices.

Closing the file, Hill glared at her boss and Shacklebolt, "How did Agent Carter get a hold of a sample of Steve Rogers DNA? How was she even able to keep it hidden? And what's being done in regards to all three of my cousins being given the justice they deserve?"

"Some of this information has already been released to the Daily Prophet and the Wizarding public, the remainder will be classified at the highest levels." Fury started with his hands raised, trying to calm his senior Agent down, understanding where her anger is coming from, especially when it concerns family. "Albus Dumbledores reputation will be destroyed even further than it already has been during this last war with Thomas Riddle or Voldemort as you know him, and with Dumbledores actions as well as those who aided and abetted in the crimes committed against the Houses Potter and Black among others, will be known to the Wizarding World as a whole. Lucius Malfoy is dead, as you now know. His mother and son, owing Harry a Life Debt, has condemned Lucius, and renounced the mans name from the family records, making him nameless within the Wizarding Community, and has sworn an oath to stand at Harry's side until he releases them from their oath. Of course, this happened," he said, pointing at Harry's current situation and condition, "after Harry had spoken out on Narcissa and Draco's behalf during their trials and got them off with a small fine that Lady Malfoy was able to pay. Lucius wasn't so fortunate, which is why he attacked Harry as he was being escorted to a cell to await his transport to the Wizarding Prison for the remainder of his life."

Shacklebolt then spoke up as Fury looked at him to tell his part, "Arthur Weasley, the current head of the family, was so distraught with the information provided by myself and Gringotts, that he encouraged and allowed me to place his wife, daughter, and son under arrest. They're currently within holding cells inside the Ministry of Magic as we speak until they can be questioned and assigned separate court dates. Ragnok, the Director of Gringotts, has dealt with the treacherous goblin Griphook, who was also an accessory to the crimes committed against Harry Potter and the House of Potter." Shacklebolt summed up. "On behalf of the Ministry of Magic or Great Britain, you have our utmost apologies to the offenses committed against your kin."

"It doesn't make up for the years he was done wrong especially by you, when you followed Dumbledores rule for years on end and allowed Harry to undergo the hell that the Dursleys put him under, despite Petunia and Dudley being magically brainwashed, let alone the wrongs committed against Lily and James." she spat, waving a finger and pointing it under his nose. "And let's not forget that we need to find out how the hell Carter managed to hide this from S.H.I.E.L.D. and figure out what to do and where to go from there." she fumed, her voice growing in volume.

"You're right." Shacklebolt said with a cringe, "it doesn't." he replied, his head hanging down in shame as he took a step back from the clearly pissed off woman. "But, I want a chance to make it right to Harry and your family, not just for my self, but the British Ministry of Magic and the Wizarding World as a whole."

"I'll get to the bottom of Agent Carters actions, Agent Hill." Fury tried, laying a comforting hand on his Agents left shoulder, trying to calm her down as he noticed her eyes tearing up. "I'll find out the truth about whether or not he is the son of Agent Carter and possibly, Captain Rogers. And if he is, we'll see about working together on figuring out what to do for him. You on the other hand, have family to take care of."

"You want him as an asset?" she realized as she looked deep into his single eye and saw the intent there.

Taking the honest route, Fury lowered his head and looked at her with his one good eye and answered, "I'd be lying if I said otherwise. If it's true, that he is Captain Rogers and Agent Carters son, he could become a very valuable asset. With his magic inherited from the Potters, and if it's possible, that any trace of the Super Soldier Serum that may be running through his veins, he could become his fathers son and carry on his legacy. And right now, that's something the world sorely needs."

Narrowing her eyes at her boss, then looking back at the newly elected Minister of Magic, she then turned to Fury again, and then turned to look into the next room where one of her cousins was lying in a bed while in a coma while the other sat and remained ever vigilant, and watching out for his younger cousin. After wiping her eyes dry with the back of her hand and getting herself together, and then looked at the child in the bed with Harry. "I assume the baby is Teddy?"

"Yes," Shacklebolt confirmed, "Andromeda is too psychologically broken to take care of her Grandson, what with the death of her husband, daughter, and sister, though Bellatrix Lestrange is another story since she was a Death Eater and is rumored to have a hand in Ted's murder when he was caught and apprehended by snatchers after going on the run during Voldemorts short-lived rule."

Turning her attention back to Shacklebolt, she asked, "How is it that you didn't see this coming? How is it that you didn't question Dumbledore on the choices he made where it concerns Harry?"

Sighing, as he knew he had no excuse, he answered, "At the time, there was no excuse, as there is none now. Dumbledore seemed to be above reproach for years where it concerns the choices he made and the orders he gave, especially since he was seen as the one who defeated Grindewald. I see now, that that was a mistake and we should have done more to help Harry Potter when he needed us most. James and Lily both would undoubtedly flay me for what we allowed to happen to their son. For that Agent Hill, I apologize."

Taking a moment to judge if the Minister was being honest with her and finding he was, she then looked to Fury, "I want to see my cousin."

"Go ahead." Fury said softly as he and Shacklebolt stood aside and allowed her to pass them by.

After walking through them, she entered the room as she saw the spitting image of Captain Steve Rogers also known as Captain America, lying in a coma while his Godson Teddy, rested upon his chest, though asleep. She stepped in front of Neville and Hermione while she took her cousins hand in her own, and held it. She looked upon him as tears glistened once more in his eyes.

"All these years, we've been meaning to see each other, and the first time we meet, it's like this." she said softly as tears threatened to fall from her eyes, to which she wiped away with the back of her hand before they did so, so as not to wake little Teddy. Petunia and Dudley came to her side to console her and themselves as a family. Looking at Luna after they parted, she asked, "Any change in his condition?"

"No." the dirty blond, silvery gray eyed young woman answered. "I don't think he will wake up for some time."

"What?" Maria asked as she then stopped herself and remembered what Harry used to say of Luna in his letters and his suspicion that she may a true 'Seer', though she hides her intelligence and gifts by acting abnormal, as she has always seen things that can't be explained since her mother died, and is believed to know the future to an extent. Only a few such as Harry, Neville, and now Maria, have been among those in the know of Luna's unique, yet much sought after, gift. "Ho-...How long, do you think?"

"It's hard to tell. His body needs time to adapt to the changes he's going through." she explained. By now, Hermione had awakened and heard the last bit, sat up, and stretched with a _'yawn'_ ,before she asked a question of her friend.

"What do you mean, Luna?"

Luna stood and came around Harry's other side, picked up, and held his free hand, "His fathers blood, his blood, is being altered as we speak. When he awakens, he'll be fast, incredibly faster than anyone has ever seen or known. His body, his cells, will be able to generate a force, a Speed Force, that will grant him great power. He won't know it at first, but he will soon after he begins to see things in slow motion and his body reacting in a way that will not be normal. He'll be virtually, untouchable. S.H.I.E.L.D. has enemies, both within and without. He cannot remain here."

"Where would you have us take him?" Neville asked as he stood, his hands at his waste.

Looking to Hill, Luna smiled confidently, "I'm sure Hill knows some places that are undisclosed and can allow us to be discreet with Harry until he awakens."

Everyone else turned to Hill, who then saw all the eyes of everyone, looking upon her, she sighed while rubbing her forehead tiredly, "I may know of a few places."

 **36 Hours later**

A door opened as an old man raised his head to look upon the much younger man who had knocked upon his door just moments ago, "Nickolas Fury, never a pleasure."

Turning away from the door and slowly walking back into the house, allowing Fury into the house, "Nice to see you too again Richard." Turning to the two men who exited the vehicles before the tiny house, he addressed them, "Wait out here. I don't think I'm going to be very long." Both men standing before the unmarked S.H.I.E.L.D. vehicles, nodded as they waited next to the said vehicles.

The old man, aided by a wooden cane, with his back hunched over due to his advanced age, settled into a soft reclining chair with a sigh of relief as he settled his cane against the chair.

"Dr. Eskine, it's been a long time."

"Not long enough, Fury. I suppose you're here for a reason. You always are."

"Almost twenty years ago, you aided a couple in parenting a child shortly before the destruction of your clinic. A child who just so happens to be the biological child of Agent Peggy Carter and Captain Steven Rogers aka Captain America."

"Yes, it was Peggy Carters final wish to not let the Captains legacy die in vain since it was unknown where he had perished."

"And the couple? Did you know who they were?" Fury asked as he helped himself to Erskines alcohol and poured two cups of the brown liquid for both men. Picking the cups up, he handed one to Erskin.

The old man took a single gulp and sighed in contentment, "I know who they were. I have been kept up to date with the boy through my own sources since the night James and Lily Potter walked out my doors after I had placed Agent Carters frozen fertilized egg containing the Captains undeveloped child within Lily Potter. I have been both distant and discreet about his importance and kept my distance, but I I do know everything that I need to know. How is he? The last time his watchers were able to inform me of anything, he was recently attacked by that imbecilic Death Eater Lucius Malfoy who met his end due to many over powered stunners that shut down his heart. Good riddance, I say."

"He's slipped into a coma after he was attacked by a lightning based curse or spell, apparently a Malfoy family curse, and was secretly sent to us via the new Minister of Magic and then transferred elsewhere for the moment as his birth mother is related to one or two of our own, one of who with my aid, placed the boys importance at the highest classified levels." Fury said as he sat on a soft foot rest before the elderly gentlemen. "Why did you do it?"

Looking at the man, the Dr. sighed, "It was Peggy's last wish as she had learned that she had fallen ill. As you know, I am or was the last of my Uncles kin and had the closest ties with her outside of Stark and the remaining soldiers or The Legendary Howling Commandos. I merely followed her wishes to the letter and chose the most promising family that reminded me of both Agent Carter and Captain Rogers. I am glad to say I made the right choice as the boy has indeed become very much like his father."

"More than you know. James Potter adopted the boy through a magical blood binding ritual, but left a physical glamour on him that would dissipate the moment the boy read their letters to him as they left a magical disabling charm that would bring down the glamour and let himself see who he truly is."

"Do you know how long he will be under?"

"No." Fury answered as he finished his cup and set it aside. "You know, technically, I should arrest you."

"But, you won't." the old man scoffed. "I'm dying Fury, my sentence is already assured."

The Director could only glare at the old man with his one eye before he stood and headed towards the door, pausing at the old mans last words, "I have made the boy one of my recipients upon my death, just thought you should know. It's in thanks for ending a threat to the world."

Fury filed that information away in his head as he continued to the door and left.

 **9 Months later**

 **Missouri**

 **Location unknown**

"How is he?" Luna asked as she was just walking into the laboratory with her adopted nephew, Teddy Lupin, in her arms.

Hermione Granger, by this time, after receiving the time to get her life in order, managed to complete her mundane studies with a vengeance and received several doctorates and degrees in such a short time with a bit of help from Maria and Agent Coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D.. Her parents even helped to come aboard and aided her in keeping a watch over her brother and friend Harry, who had yet to awaken from his coma. They were assisted by S.H.I.E.L.D. cadets and recent graduates, Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons, all whom switched out time shifts with the Grangers in order to keep a eye on their comatose patient.

It was hard to believe it had already been nine months, and he had yet to awaken, let alone the fact that none of his bodies limbs had even atrophied, instead, they had instead grown stronger, more dense. His chest and abdomen had changed, granting him a much more stronger and muscular toned physique.

He hit a growth spurt and grown several inches within the nine months he was unconscious. Hermione and her mother had been playing some soft, slow music that seemed to make Harry, somewhat, responsive to the music as there were times where his facial muscles had contracted to the point of showing a positive smile, revealing he had approved of the choice of music, even if he was doing it unconsciously. It wasn't loud, and yet had made him comfortable as far as they knew.

"Luna, welcome back." Emma said as she quickly walked up to and warmly hugged the young lady that she and Daniel Granger had considered a second daughter since her father had been murdered by the Death Eaters. For the nine months, after Harry was relocated to a indiscreet location in Missouri, only known to a few that Maria, Neville, and Luna approved of, Luna had taken the time for herself and Neville to try and go for muggle, or mundane as she rather preferred, studies. She, Neville, and Hermione had taken a quick course through the Salem, Massachusetts school in order to complete their studies in both magic and Mundane schooling. With Minervra McGonaghall's permission, and after handing over to all three students their school transcripts, they were able to complete their magical education in Salems School of Magic and Science, while trying for a normal mundane education as well. Neville learned that his love for Botany could only go higher as he learned that the ideas he originally had for combining magical and mundane plant life, had already been done in the other schools such as Salem and others that Dumbledore and the British Ministry tried to keep hidden so as to not be seen as if the world had surpassed what Europes so called 'Exclusive Schooling' was already teaching.

Neville had fallen head over heels in love with Botany all over again when he began to learn from the best magical Botanists that Salem had to offer. Luna would learn that she herself had only scratched the surface of what she knew and could do as her gifts in sight, forced her to seek out the one known as the Ancient One, whom was located at an undisclosed location in Tibet. Luna would disappear for a time while keeping in correspondence with her family by sending letters to her friends and loved ones via post owl whenever she could. Today was a special day as Luna must have known something no other knew as she was wearing a Tibetan styled, golden inlaid, set of robes when she walked in with a happy little Teddy Lupin in her arms. She wore what seemed like a small light golden amulet upon her breast that none had commented on let alone paid attention to as she would be allowed to speak of it when she was ready.

Dudley had received a crash course himself on his own education and was seeking to better himself educationally by attending the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy once Hill and Fury felt he was ready, with Hill being his handler. His mother Petunia, after having discovered what Vernon and Dumbledore had done to her and her son, had kicked Vernon out of her home. After speaking with Hill, and with the help of a friend, hired a barrister or Lawyer and practically sued Vernon for everything he had. She ruined him financially as she was able to have the Lawyer look into Vernons financial records and found many discrepancies. After a more thorough investigation, it was learned that Vernon had been stealing, not just from the company Grunnings, but was also stealing from her nephew. She never knew this and fought to get the money back into Harry's vaults. It was a good thing her lawyer was able to operate in both the mundane and Wizarding Courts as until Harry awakened, his vaults were restored all that was stolen, merged into one vault, and sealed, with Hill holding onto the key until otherwise.

Petunia packed up and locked down her home, choosing to move to America to help keep watch over Harry, Dudley, and the rest of his true friends.

What was so surprising was, Albus Dumbledores brother Aberforth or 'Abe' as he preferred, in reparation for the actions of his brother, had left Harry as his sole beneficiary upon his death. He only wanted to live out the rest of his days anyway within his own bar back in Hogsmeade, in Scotland. What wealth the Dumbledore family had and the wealth and knowledge his brother had stolen over the years, was given over to the Potter vaults as an apology from the last of the Dumbledores.

Fitz and Simmons were in the know of magic due to both being squibs and had learned and heard about Harry's accomplishments and feats, as well as what they then learned had been done to him courtesy of both Dumbledore and Lucius Malfoy that was now being revealed to the Wizarding World as a whole all across the globe. This helped them to come to a decision about how to help watch over the still unresponsive Wizard and son of Captain America and the Legendary S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Margaret 'Peggy' Carter.

Suddenly, Harry shot up in his bed, gasping and taking in huge gulps of air, "What..., where am I? What's going on? What happened?"

Both Simmons and Hermione reacted and ran to his side to examine him.

Recognizing his friend, he asked, "Hermione, what happened to me."

"Memory recognition is good." she said as she looked into his eyes, "Harry, I'm glad you're alright." she said as she hugged him. She then proceeded to talk to him and smoothly help him understand what had happened to him.

"So, the lightning curse that Lucius hit me with changed me? Gave me abs?" he asked as he saw that a camera nearby had shown him what his body looked like via the monitor next to him.

"Actually, that is the combination of both the Super Soldier Serum, your magic, and the lightning bolt that struck you."

"So, what? It's true? Steve Rogers is my father?"

"Yes, he is, Harry." Hermione answered.

"And my mother?"

"She doesn't know about you, cousin." Hill said as she walked into the laboratory with Neville trailing behind her, followed by Director Fury.

"Maria? What? Why not?"

"Because she has an psychological illness called Alzheimer's disease. Meaning her memories fluctuate over time. She'll forget things just as fast as she remembers them, Mr. Potter." the man said with a hint of remorse on his face.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Nick Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. You've been asleep for 9 months."

For the next few hours, Harry was being extensively tested on what it was about him that changed when he asked for a glass of water, the second he was about to be given a cup, his hand started to bother him and shake, only for the shaking to increase and begin to vibrate at very fast speeds.

"What's happening to me?" Harry pleaded.

Everyone looked on in fascination as Harry began to get very afraid of what was happening to him. Eventually, it was a ma who walked from within another room who answered him. "Welcome back, Mr. Potter. You've been asleep for a long time. We have much to discuss." The said man whom had informed him of what was happening to him and that in order to overcome his fear of the unknown, it would be best to test exactly what it is he could do in order to learn to control it, stood at 6'1, 220-225lbs, lean, with a long sleeve black shirt and dark pants, with a mess of hair, wearing plastic rimmed dark glasses.

"Who are you?"

Smiling coyly, the man answered, "My name is Harrison Wells, Mr. Potter."

 **Okay, this is the opener for my last and final attempt at making a Harry Potter/Flash story in the Avengers universe. There of course will be no Cisco Ramone, Caitlyn Snow, or any of the character of the D.C. Television series save for Eobard Thawne aka Harrison Wells, as I have something special planned for him. The characters already in the story will suffice for now, allowing the Marvel/HP to have their own Flash. I must say, I really do love the real Jay Character suit that John Wesley Shipp wore and am thinking of using it for this story.**

 **The next chapter will deal with Harrison teaching and training our hero while working to let go of his own past and move on in this new world. He will assist Harry in learning of his abilities and how far he can push him while building up a positive trust with the others, Harry, S.H.I.E.L.D., and most importantly, Fury and Hill who I've decided to pair Harrison with. Harry will be given a chance to meet with his mother in the attempt to get to know her while he still can and will also be instrumental as the years pass to help Steve Rogers when he is found and brought home. Let me know what you think by leaving your reviews positive. This is merely a final attempt to get it right. Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2 A Speedsters redemption

**The Flash: Son of the Sentinel**

 **Ch. 2 A Speedsters path to redemption**

 **I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or the Flash.**

 **J. K. Rowling, Marvel Studios, D. C. Comics,**

 **and the families of John Broome, Carmine Infantino, and Robert Kanigher do.**

 **Positive reviews are welcome.**

 **Author's Notice: Reread the first chapter if you haven't already. I decided that Eobard deserved a second chance. This,...is his second chance. Through this story, he will fight to re-earn the right to wield and possess the great power he once, so greatly abused.**

 **Ch. 2 A Speedsters path to redemption**

 **The Speed Force Dimension**

There was a scream, followed by a presence of a being pulled back together by an unseen force. The said being that the molecules realigned to recreate a body, in a yellow and black suit capable of withstanding great speeds, with a black and red lightning bolt symbol and a dark gray belt with red miniature lightning bolts, eyes blue that once was capable of turning a scary glowing red when needed for intimidation, a man who breathed a lungful breath of air upon the completion of his molecules realigning and his life being restored, as if he hadn't breathed in years, was startled with his surroundings and the fact that he was once again, impossibly whole for reasons he could not understand.

Managing to keep himself standing while hunched over, breathing heavily, the man known as Eobard Thawn had to focus his mind and thoughts in order to understand what just happened to him, and then to ascertain where and or when, exactly he was.

He had just been about to kill his arch nemesis and long time enemy Barry Allen, whom he helped to turn into the Speedster known as the Flash, when he felt his power fail him as a loud gunshot went off. He turned just in time to observe his distant ancestor Eddie Thawn, had made the sacrificial choice to end the dark speedster before he had a chance to exist, by killing himself as the gun fell from his dying hand, thus erasing Eobard from the timeline in which he was stranded in.

He felt his body realign to its true form instead of retaining the form of the man known as Harrison Wells, a man whom he had murdered as he did the mans fiance, so many years ago. He then fell to his knees in great pain after lowering his mask and gazed upon his hands as he began to DE-materialize into blue glowing particulates.

The process of course was painful as he did not have the power to fight what was happening to him. His last thought was on how he cursed the Flash.

Now he found himself reconstituted into his true form and in his Reverse Flash suit, inside a house he knew very well. A place where he murdered the late Nora Allen and framed her husband for the said murder.

"Strange, isn't it? That you're right back where it all happened. Where it all started." A more than familiar male voice asked. Spinning around and facing the person whom spoke, Eobard came upon the visage of the man he had hated for so long after worshiping him in the beginning. There, before him in his normal, civilian attire of a dark shirt, red sweater, khakis, and sneakers, stood none other than Bartholomew 'Barry' Allen, also known as the Flash, with his signature flat top hair cut and a soft smile. "At the very beginning." Barry summed up.

"Allen?" Thawn growled out.

"Mmmm, nice try, but guess again." the not-Barry said as he turned around and walked behind a living room glass and wooden table, and sat on the comfortable brown sofa behind the said table, left arm hanging on the back head of the couch while resting a right leg over his left knee, and resting a hand on said leg.

Looking at the not-Barry, Eobard cautiously and very slowly approached the table, he stopped before the front of it, "If you're not Barry Allen, then what the hell are you?"

"Come now, Thawne. Even you, with all of your infinite wisdom and knowledge, you would have to know the answer to that." the being said as it morphed into the visage of the red haired woman Thawne knew only to well. A woman he killed long ago. The image being Nora Allen. "After all, I was there in the beginning, as I will be there in the end, long after life begins to cease, even yours."

"The Speed Force!" he said with a stunned gasp. "You're the Speed Force!"

"Well, at least you figured it out a bit quicker than Barry did and...or will, in any way." The entity smirked.

"Why am I here?" he demanded to know.

"For one thing, you don't get to demand answers to anything, you're here to sit down, shut up, and listen. And maybe, you might learn something."

Knowing he was without his speed, and posed no threat to this being before him, Eobard Thawne decided to shut up and listen.

Seeing this, the being now known as the Speed Force in Nora Allens image continued, but not before shifting once more into the visage of a man he framed for the murder of the late Nora Allen, "Now, I don't have to ask you if you're familiar with the Multi-Verse theory, correct?"

"Yes. What does that have to do with me?"

"And the name,...Harry Potter."

Rolling his eyes, Thawn placed his hands on his head exasperatedly and sighed, "Oh God, please don't tell me that that magical reject exists somewhere within the 'Verse'."

"He does, and should not be frowned upon so easily. In fact, there is an entire multi-verse consisting of infinite versions of him after the end of what we affectionately call Potter Prime, all with their own back stories due to the choices of others, and fates grand plans in each and every one of said universes, most exactly out of Harry's control long since Harry Potter Prime has taken his place in the Hall of Heroes, sitting on his own throne, within the highest levels of the Heavens itself."

"So, what you're trying to tell me is that you want to send me to one of these universes,...because of what? You blessed him with your power?" he scoffed at the latter question until he stopped and saw the serious expression given to him. And it was then he knew, he had hit the money on the head. "You did, didn't you?"

"As it so happens, we did. In several Potter universes in point of fact. The one that is our main focus is one where after his ordeal that you know from the seven novels, there was more to this versions origins than you know."

"Enlighten me." Eobard said as he pulled up a chair from the kitchen and sat forward to listen.

"Very well. The Potter Universe that we speak of, has a Harry Potter whose Universe is almost the same as what you know from the books and films. The alteration of this universe is the fact that Albus Dumbledore is not just a manipulative bastard, but a con artist and a thief. As is the matriarch of the Weasley Family and her two youngest. Next is the fact that in this universe, there are Gods and Super Powered beings of incredible powers and abilities, much like the world you came from. In case of point, this Harry's biological father was a Super Soldier of World War Two who was missing in action during the closing of the war when he brought down a plane filled with bombs of such magnitude and power, they make nuclear bombs look like a mere rash in comparison. His biological mother was an Agent for the program that turned Steven G. Rogers from a sickly young man, into the pinnacle of perfection. When Rogers, alias Captain America went missing and presumed dead, the enemy known as HYDRA and other enemy factions, attempted to get their hands on the surviving vials of his blood and or genetic material. Agent Margaret 'Peggy' Carter of the Strategic Scientific Reserve that would later become the American Agency known as S.H.I.E.L.D. With her as one of its founders and first Leading Director, found and disposed of all but one vial of Captain Rogers genetic material and entrusted it to a friend she trusted more then her closest friends and allies."

"Where does James and Lily Potter come into play?"

"We'll get into that." the Speed Force Entity said as it shifted form once again into that of a woman he had never seen before. One of which wore a military standard issued uniform of the British Military with long brown hair, brown eyes, and an amazingly beautiful face with her hair done up in what one would consider 1940's hair style. If she was to stand, no doubt that the formerly alive speedsters jaw would drop at the figure she possessed.

"Agent Carter, the one whose form we now bare before you, combined the Genetic material of Captain Rogers with one of her eggs that she then had frozen. Leaving it with her friend, she made him promise that if he was to find someone relatively similar to both her and Rogers in mind and spirit, visiting his clinic, she entrusted that he would make sure that the couple were the perfect individuals to bare the offspring of her and her fallen love."

"No shit." the former speedster asked in shock which the entity confirmed with a nod. "And let me guess, James Potter and his wife Lily, couldn't conceive a child, correct?" At her nod, he continued, "So, they went to a clinic that provided the material necessary for them to have a child, not knowing what they were about to bring into the world. Both were evaluated and when approved, were secretly given the frozen material of two WW2 war heroes, a spy and a Super Soldier. Nine months later, Harry is born, but looks different, no doubt looking like his biological father. So James and Lily Potter secretly use either a potion or glamour on said newborn child while ensuring the baby is officially documented as the son of James and Lily Potter, during their war with Voldemort."

"You would be correct. Since you know what happens from there," The entity confirmed once again with another nod, "what you don't know is, before the final battle and the final, official demise of Tom Riddle. The manipulations of Albus Dumbledore are found out and revealed all in thanks to Rita Skeeter. The lies, the deaths solely laid at his feet, the manipulations and betrayals as well as the identity of several of his co-conspirators, had completely destroyed the image of one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore irrevocably. Upon all this, after the end of the war and the trials of the Death Eaters, up to and including one Lucius Malfoy, as Harry, having already learned the truth of his origins early on and having long having removed the glamour hiding his true looks while establishing a new temporary one to resume the form every one knew, decided to look into his own origins even further, but not before Lucius Malfoy paid an Auror to inconspicuously return to him his wand with what galleons he had secretly stashed on him, as he was being led to the Veil within the Death Chamber inside the Department of Mysteries. The idiot fired one final curse on the now Man-who-conquered. Said curse was a lightning based spell that the Malfoys discreetly kept to themselves."

Dawning realization finally setting in, Thawne leaned back in his chair, "So, that's how Potter got his speed. The Phoenix tears minus the eradicated basilisk venom, and the Super Soldier formula in his blood stream combined with whatever else he was exposed to, add the lightning, plus his magic, and you got yourself a Speedster."

"Correct."

"Ingenious really. It truly is. But that doesn't explain why you need me."

"You've destroyed your own reality. You murdered your own brother Robern before he could be born, erasing him from existence before he had a chance to be born. You then murdered a professor of the university of your school. Every person whose life you have destroyed, whom you have killed, you've done so for selfish reasons. And frankly we are tired of it and you. We are tired of your inability to understand that things are not meant to always go your way, We are disgusted with the lives you've obliterated, the people you've killed for no other reason other than selfish gains and or to throw a temper tantrum."

"How dare you." Thawne seethed through grit teeth as he felt he needed to rise, only to stop as the entity before hm had a look that dared him to do so.

"No, how dare you." the entity then shifted into Joe West, Barry Allens adopted father. "You wanted the power to honor the Flash and his accomplishments in your time, and yet you abused it by committing the atrocities you've committed, because of what history has portrayed or claimed to already be written or was to come to pass. It was your choice to follow through with said established script, making it all come into play. And in doing so, you've failed yourself, your family, and you failed us. There is no one to blame, but yourself. Everything that has happened, it's all on you. No one forced you to become what you became or commit the crimes and atrocities perpetrated by your own hands, you made those choices. Admit it Thawne. For once in your life, be a man and admit to your own failings."

For once, Thawne was left without a counter argument as he stopped himself, turning his head slightly as if slapped, with his mouth open and clearing his mind to go over the words of the entity before him, he did as he was instructed. It took several minutes before he found himself sitting back and reevaluating every thing he had done and the choices he made. With a tired sigh, he placed his head in both of his hands.

His shoulders trembled moments later as he realized that the Speed Force was right. He was responsible for his own choices and needed to come to terms with what he had done.

"How do I make it right?" he asked as he dropped his right arm onto the right armrest, showing the entity that he had finally come to terms with his guilt and remorse. That he was finally ready to move forward, as his eyes glistened with shed tears that fell on both ides of his face.

"Now, you get to live again in a new world, without your powers. When you leave here, you will once more take the form of Harrison Wells. You will be placed far enough in the new timeline and dimension that you will be able to build up your identity without suspicion. Harry's life from the early days must not be altered nor are you to interfere until the time is right. Recreate the life you once held, build alliances and friendships with the right people, and maybe, just maybe, if we feel that you have learned humility and have forgiven yourself as most of your victims have forgiven you, even Robern, you will be restored what we took away so that you may fight beside your young charge so that you may aid the heroes of that dimension, and prevent the dark times that is sure to come for the world you will soon call home."

Seeing he had no other choice as he wasn't ready to die as with Eddy's death, he could not return to his own dimension or time as he'd just been systematically erased from the timeline, he raised his head and allowed the current visage of the Speed Force to see his tear streaked face, "When do we start?"

A blinding flash of lightning had Eobard Thawne, once more in the form of Harrison Wells, coming into existence within a new dimension. He was no longer dressed in his Reverse Flash suit, instead wore a black shirt with a black jacket over it, black pants and shoes, with a black hat. He had been transported in an alley between two tall brick buildings, He felt a weight on his back and straps on his shoulders going around and under his arms. Seeing it was a dark sack, he found himself with a birth certificate, identification papers, and a more than generous amount of cash to get started somewhere simple. Zipping it closed, he hefted the bag back onto his shoulders and took his first steps into a new life.

Walking out of the ally, the man once more known as Eobard Thawne ceased to exist, and in his place, Harrison Wells walked out into the light with the promise of a new life and a new beginning.

He arrived in the late August of 1989 and began again what he started when he took the life of the late Harrison Wells and his fiance Tess Mercer.

 **Many years later**

"Welcome back, Mr. Potter. You've been asleep for a long time." Harrison said as he walked into the room with two ups of coffee in both hands, one of which he passed to the newly awakened young wizard who was unaware of his current predicament.

Taking Maria's hand into his now freed hand, he smiled as he sipped his coffee while he focused on the obviously oblivious young man.

"Who are you?" Harry asked, holding the steaming cup in both hands.

"My name is Harrison Wells." the man answered. "You are at S.T.A.R. Labs. I own this place."

"S.T.A.R. Labs?"

"I believe explanations are in order before we explain why you are here, in my lab, young Harry."

 **Hehehehe, I'm so evil. There was a reason I made this short, and this was it. I like to think that Eobard could have been honest when he said he was truly remorseful for the death of Nora Allen and was somewhat in a way haunted by her death, as well as being remorseful for hurting the others, such as Cisco and Caitlin. So, more to come, as well as a brief explanation or flashbacks of Harrison Wells past while in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, like in the Flash and Arrow shows that explains his past in the Marvel verse while he mentors Harry in his new abilities. It will be Wells/Hill pairing with Wells fighting to keep from going down that dark path once more. I hope you like as I will be checking the reviews to come. As promised, I am also working on the Quicksilver/Flash story, Tron/HP story: Of Devils, Magic, and Krypton story, and the next chapter for the first Supergirl/HP story, and more. So stay tuned. Until next time.**


End file.
